Getaway Grumbles
by ArouraStar
Summary: A story about Magnus and Alec's romantic getaway that happens in CoFA. This is a series of one-shots  mostly  based on little disagreements I imagine they had. Laughs, tears, tantrums, and, of course, steamy make-up scenes. M for lemons. Please R&R
1. Planning Problems

**So this is my collection of one-shots based on Alec and Magnus' romantic trip and the arguments they have. I thought it would be a cute collection. Don't worry they aren't heavy fights or anything, just little tiffs and some making up (wink wink nudge nudge). This is not supposed to be dramatic or angsty. It is romantic comedy all the way. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own these characters or anything to do with The Mortal Instruments series aside from copies of the books :)**

* * *

><p>"Could you possibly manage to sit still for more than two seconds and help me with this please?" Alec asked his boyfriend impatiently.<p>

They were sitting in Magnus' bed together. Well, Alec was sitting: cross-legged with a notebook in his lap and travel books spread out all around him in a circle of colorful pictures and commentaries.

Magnus on the other hand…

Was sitting on his knees in front of Alec, shirtless, trying to get some attention.

"I'm starting to wish I'd taken your sister's advice and not told you about this trip at all and just whisked you away one day. You're taking all the fun out of it already." He pouted; half hoping it would earn him a make-up kiss.

Instead he got a glare.

"Planning is fun. It gets you excited about what's coming." Magnus fought the urge to retort with a "that's what she said".

"No, _spontaneity_ is fun; planning is boring. It takes the surprise out of things."

"I hate surprises." He always had. He had a tendency to want to attack things that jumped out at him, being a trained demon slayer and all, and he preferred having a chance to react to the idea of something privately instead of having it sprung on him in front of other people. Maybe that was because he'd had to school his emotions for so long, or maybe it was just being a Lightwood. His mother hated them too.

"You don't hate _all_ surprises…" Magnus said, looking at Alec slyly as he remembered last night when he'd tried something new (well, new to Alec) in bed. He certainly hadn't complained then.

Alec blushed, recalling the memory as well. "That's…different." He was determined not to lose this debate.

He didn't win many arguments with Magnus. Not that they had many; not real ones anyway, just little things like this: deciding where to go for dinner or what to do. All Magnus had to do was look at him in that helpless kitten sort of way that he had though and he was putty. And if that didn't work, Magnus would turn from helpless kitten to sex kitten and there would be no saying no to that.

Alec needed to end this conversation before it got to that point.

"How about a compromise?" He asked, unsure of whether Magnus actually knew what the meaning of that word was. Thus far in their debates he hadn't shown an inclination for it.

The warlock narrowed his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?"

"That we at least decide where we're going and maybe _some_ things we want to do, but I promise not to make a full itinerary."

Magnus looked down at the notebook Alec was holding; the neat and orderly text looked very much like he'd already started making one. He raised an eyebrow at it pointedly.

"It's just an outline." Alec defended.

"Tear it up and I'll let you pick where we're going." Magnus bargained.

"Thirty minutes of undivided attention where you give me _useful_ input on where we are going and you have a deal."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Twenty two and a half." _Such an Alec answer_, Magnus thought.

"Fine." He just wanted to get this over with so that he could throw all though books off the bed and get to what the vacation was _really_ about: the two of them, alone.

"Alright. You've traveled a lot, where's the best place you've ever been?"

"In your arms." Magnus answered immediately with the first thing that popped into his head.

"That's not a real answer." Alec retorted, trying to hide the smile that was dying to break free and failing miserably. He'd not been expecting that answer. Another happy Magnus surprise.

"Well it's the truth."

"Alright then, where is the most romantic place you've ever been?"

"You won't think my answer to that is valid either."

Alec sighed.

"Where would you like to go?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and let his eyes slowly run down Alec's body…

"Oh for the Angel's sake can you please get your mind out of the gutter? Your twenty two and a half minutes don't start until you have actually contributed to the planning."

"Hey my mind was not in the gutter until that third question, and really, you _were_ bating me." Alec rolled his head back and forth, trying to work out the kink that was developing out of this dispute.

"Well, if you must have a location, I like Italy." Magnus said, unceremoniously pushing books onto the floor so that he could snuggle up next to Alec.

"Ok. See, you _can_ be helpful when you try." Alec teased, putting his arm around his lover.

"Where in Italy?"

Magnus groaned.

"I just want a general area, I'm not asking for gps coordinates."

"Only because you know I would react violently if you did. Fine, Florence is nice this time of year. And anywhere in India. I haven't been there in ages. There's a lot of culture and history there I think you'd like." Magnus caved, contending that the sooner he helped the sooner they'd get to turn the lights out and go to bed.

Not that he was really planning on sleeping...

"Ok good." Alec made notes and flipped through some pages. "What about France? I've always liked Paris."

"It is lovely. The last time I was there they were very into public beheading, but unfortunately those have stopped. I'm sure there's still _some_ romance to the city though." He smiled at Alec and started kissing his neck, growing impatient.

"You still have eighteen minutes left in our agreement." Alec reminded him.

"Ask me more questions." Magnus breath was hot on Alec's skin and it sent a shiver through him. In a very good way. Alec took a deep breath trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Germany?"

"Eww. What could possibly be romantic about Germany?"

"I don't know I just like the way the language sounds." Magnus made a face and Alec scratched Germany off his list.

"Ooo I know, we should go to Brazil! They have nude beaches there." Alec crossed that off his list a little too fast.

"Hey! That was an actual suggestion. I want to go."

"No."

"Please?" Magnus pouted. He really didn't care about Brazil one way or the other; he just wanted at least one victory tonight.

"Maybe." Alec sighed, reluctant. "Greece?" He inquired, moving on.

"Actually we can go there instead of Brazil, they have nude beaches he's AND ouzo. Yes, definitely Greece. Good suggestion." Magnus was actually starting to enjoy himself. And he was looking forward to traveling with Alec.

Ok so _maybe_ planning did get you excited about the upcoming trip. He certainly wasn't going to let Alec know that though. He would never be able to do something spontaneous again if he admitted defeat.

"Alright." Magnus' face perked up, a glimmer of something in his golden eyes. "To Greece, _not_ to nude beaches." Alec clarified.

"Darling, you know I think you're gorgeous, but if you insist on being so shy we could just use glamours. Then no one could see us, but we could see them."

"You're not helping your case." The idea of his boyfriend being surrounded by a beach full of sexy, naked men, or women for that matter, didn't appeal to him.

Magnus, knowing his lover, caught the tone of his voice.

"You know I only have eyes for you." He said seriously, as he took Alec's face in his hands. He stared into the shadowhunter's beautiful eyes. They kind of reminded him of the Mediterranean; so many shades and depths of exotic blues.

Alec's heart skipped a beat, like it always did when Magnus stared at him like that. He was so stunning. And that look in his catlike eyes…

"Your twenty two and a half minutes are up." Magnus announced, sliding his hand under Alec's grey cotton tee shirt.

Alec opened his mouth to protest Magnus' time telling, but was halted by a set of soft lips on his and Magnus' tongue sliding its way through the familiar territory.

The warlock removed he notebook from Alec's hands and dropped it on the floor before climbing onto his boyfriend's lap.

"Magnus-"

"Shush, you've been staring at those books all night. It's playtime now."

There was a loud _thump_ as the rest of the travel books littering the bed found themselves on the floor with a wave of his well-manicured, black finger-nailed hand.

"You could just as easily have made them into organized stacks instead of scattering them across the room, you know." Alec chided.

"Not _just_ as easily. It takes slightly more effort to be neat, and I'd rather save all of my energy for you." Another long, passionate kiss enveloped Alec's mouth before he had a chance to speak again.

_Well_, Alec thought as Magnus removed his shirt, _at least I managed to get _something_ accomplished this time before he got me distracted. We're making progress._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it: the first installment. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see in the future, etc. I love feedback. I will try to update quickly, but I have to work a lot this weekend so I'm not sure how much writing I'll get around to. <strong>


	2. Arab Arguments

**I really shouldn't be giving you guys another chapter so soon because I usually like to have at least one more finished before I post it, but there were so many nice reviews and that makes me wanna post it! I will be writing as much as possible but you have to remain patient with me and understand that good writing takes time. Also, some of the places I'm writing about might not have been in the actual books, but I'm taking some creative license with it and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You...cannot...be... serious!" Alec managed to say through eruptions of laughter.<p>

"I know you haven't had much experience in this department, but relationships are supposed to be _non-judgmental _and full of acceptance." Magnus huffed, throwing himself onto their hotel room bed dramatically. This was their third day in Egypt and they had just gotten back from touring the pyramids and the Great Sphinx.

"I'm sorry," Alec tried to compose himself. He got the laughter under control, but couldn't help grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He went over to the bed and sat down next to his theatrical boyfriend. "It's just..." he searched for a diplomatic way to put it, "a little farfetched don't you think?"

"You have Angel blood, I'm part demon, we travel through portals; magic is very, _very_ real. Is it really that farfetched to believe in the possibility of life, other than demons, somewhere out the in the universe?"

"No, I guess not… but really, even if you're right about that, I don't think they'd concern themselves with the mundanes of this world. Let alone build them some pyramids. It's much more likely that the 'very, very real magic' you were referring to was used to help them out. Or it _is_ possible they did it themselves. Some mundanes can be useful; or so I've heard." Magnus raised an eyebrow at that statement and Alec shrugged. "I didn't say I _knew_ any that were, just that the possibility is there. Maybe"

That at least brought a smile to Magnus' face.

"I guess it is plausible that some warlocks are to thank for the architectural amazingness that are the Great Pyramids, but I still think you can't just ignore the connections between the pyramid-like structures of the Maya and Chinese, whose mundane populations were completely separated."

"Yeah, _mundane populations_. Warlocks could have easily portaled back and forth, shared stories, pretended to be God's, etcetera." Alec pointed out the flawed logic in Magnus' theory while he took his sand-filled shoes off, getting the tiny granules all over the beige hotel room carpet. Oh well, at least they blended in.

"You're opinions of warlocks are starting to become a tad offensive Alexander. You shadowhunter's are the ones with the god-complexes, not us." Magnus replied snippily, likewise removing his shoes. His, unlike Alec's, were open-toed sandals (much more practical than sneakers for a desert) that showed off his bright green toenails, and they did not leave sand everywhere.

"We do not!" Alec exclaimed indignantly. He'd always (or at least, recently) tried his best to refrain from seeing people the way most shadowhunters did; us and them. And Izzy _certainly_ couldn't be accused of being snobbish when it came to who she spent time with. Although, that did have a lot to do with the fact that their parents were.

"Name ten shadowhunters you know who would not say that they are superior to mundanes, and downworlders. Better yet, name a few that would even stoop so low as to spend a voluntary hour with either. Not including Jocelyn or Clary. They don't really count."

Magnus had him there. The only people he could think of were him and Izzy. Even Jace probably wouldn't choose to spend time with a mundane unless Clary made him; and really, he thought he was superior to _everyone_.

"Well, how many warlocks do _you_ know that would spend time with shadowhunters or mundanes if it wasn't for business?" Alec retorted, trying in earnest to defend his race.

"With mundanes, probably a few. Shadowhunters on the other hand... Excluding myself I would have to say none. You all don't do a very good job of endearing yourselves to people."

There was silence for a minute while Alec tried to think of something to say to that.

"Then both theories are valid I guess." Alec conceded. He could feel this quickly turning into a real fight and it just wasn't worth it. There was no point in continuing his defense when he knew Magnus was right anyway. Shadowhunters _were_ snobs; at least all the ones he'd ever met. Just because he didn't want to be like that anymore didn't mean everyone else's views had changed. Even with the Accords and the new seats for downworlders on the council. Centuries-old mindsets didn't change overnight.

"All three theories you mean." Magnus said, referring to the original point of their discussion: his belief that aliens built the pyramids.

Alec looked at his boyfriend and sighed. "I am not acknowledging your alien theory as valid." He was smiling as he said it though; glad their conversation had lightened up again and Magnus had dropped the other topic.

"I am much older than you, and therefore I am wiser and I know what I'm talking about. Just because you were brought up to be so close-minded about the universe doesn't mean that the rest of the world is in the dark. You just need to be properly educated; then you'll see that I'm right." Magnus was using his best condescending tone, which Alec would have taken offense too if Magnus hadn't been undressing while he was talking.

"Older yes, but wiser… that's debatable."

"You know, someone should really teach you to respect your elders young man." Magnus said, mock sternly as he walked over to Alec's side of the bed in nothing but his lime green (to match his toes) boxer shorts.

"I'm not a very good pupil," Alec played along, feeling more and more bold with every minute he spent around the glittery warlock. "I may require some discipline." He bit his lip, giving Magnus his most seductive expression. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging off and he leaned back, propping himself up with his arms that were outstretched behind him. It was a position that pulled his tee shirt taught against his chest, showing off his muscular form.

Magnus couldn't help but smile as his green-gold eyes traced every line of Alec's torso.

"I think I can handle that." Magnus purred as he placed one knee on either side of Alec's hips and lowered himself on the boys lap. He could feel Alec's arousal already through the thin fabrics separating them. He reached one hand up, tangling it in Alec's dark hair, gently tugging so that his face tilted upwards before crushing his mouth with a kiss. It was a hard, passionate kiss; Magnus biting Alec's bottom lip until he heard the moan he was waiting for. "I'll try not to be too rough with you," he promised, as a woven silk rope appeared out of nowhere in his free hand. "So long as you're a good boy and do what you're told."

As soon as the words had left his mouth Alec had maneuvered him onto his back with lightning speed and was pinning him beneath his strong body.

"Now _that_ might be a problem." Alec breathed into his boyfriend's ear, sending shivers through Magnus' body. He pressed their hips together, earning him a moan as his lips traced the soft flesh of Magnus' jawline.

"You really do need some disciplining." Magnus chided, trying hard to concentrate on their little game and not the fact that Alec was being so damn sexy that he just wanted to rip all of his clothes off and have his way with him right that second.

But no; he had to be patient. Alec would get shy if he moved too fast or took the control away. He just had to endure the torture.

"Ow! You're playing dirty now!" Alec yelped as his hands, which were pinning Magnus' arms to the bed, suddenly felt warm, then hot; too hot to keep the contact. He pulled his hands away from the warlock's flesh, but remained in his position on top of him.

Magnus smiled slyly and sat up, roughly pushing Alec off his lap and up against the headboard. He managed to get Alec's shirt off before the shadowhunter had him pinned again. This time Alec's legs were holding down Magnus' biceps as he straddled his chest.

"As much as I'm enjoying this position, I would really rather you weren't wearing any pants." Magnus' tone sounded threatening and before he knew what was happening, Alec's pants had literally disappeared right off of his body.

"That is really unfair you know."

"I can't help it if my powers are superior to yours. I'm just utilizing my available resources, since I'm obviously no match for your angelic strength." Magnus struggled a bit under Alec's legs, trying in vain to get free.

"I guess the real question now," Alec said, hooking his thumb in the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulling them down slowly until he heard Magnus' breath catch, "is what to do with you now that I have you where I want you."

"Everything." Golden-green cat eyes pleaded up at him.

_That_ was something they could both agree on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought with a review. I know, it's a little silly, but the point is to make you smile so I hope I did. Ireland is coming up next, as per a reviewer request. I hope you enjoy. <strong>


	3. Dublin Debates

**As per all of your requests, this chapter has a very strong lemony flavor; I hope it is enough to whet your appetites :)**

**I was undecided on how I should end it, so there is a double line break at the end and then some writing afterwards as sort of an epilogue. Let me know if you think I should keep it in for any future readers or if you think it worked better without it. **

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry; I just don't understand how you can say that. I bet you think Jim Beam is the best whiskey too." Magnus made a face.<p>

"I don't really drink whiskey."

Magnus gasped and clutched his chest dramatically.

They were sitting at a table for two in the corner of a pub in Dublin, where they'd just arrived earlier that day. Ireland had been Magnus' suggestion. He loved the Dublin nightlife, the pub crawling, the fresh-from-the-factory Guinness. He also enjoyed the countryside, when he was in a solitary mood. It was so peaceful to just stare out over the cliffs to the rocky waters below. As long as you knew how to avoid the crowds, Ireland was perfect.

Right now that perfection was being shattered by Alec's misguided (and wrong, according to Magnus) opinion that Murphy's stout was better than Guinness.

He was in desperate need of a proper alcohol education.

"I don't get why it matters which one I like better; I barely ever drink anyway, considering the fact that I'm not technically able to back home." Alec pointed out.

"Well you _are_ able here and you should be doing it properly."

"You mean doing it the way you want me to." Alec corrected, playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of his greyish-black Henley.

"That's what I just said."

Magnus waved the waitress over; a petite teenager with emerald green nails that matched her eyes.

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked, looking pointedly at Alec as she twirled a strand of dyed auburn hair around her finger.

Alec continued to play with his sleeve, oblivious as always to the attention his pale skin, dark hair, and baby blue eyes attracted.

Magnus cleared his throat to get the girl's attention, unsure of whether he should be amused or annoyed. He was feeling a bit of both.

"A bottle of whiskey please," he ordered.

"An entire bottle? I told you I don't drink whiskey."

"You've never had the real thing. Trust me, you'll like this."

The waitress left to retrieve their drink, wasting another pretty smile on Alec before she did.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think now?" Magnus asked one hour and half a bottle of whiskey later.<p>

"It's better than what I've had before, but I still think it tastes awful."

"That just means you need another shot." Magnus filled Alec's glass. The shadowhunter was already very tipsy, his cheeks colored by an alcohol induced blush. His sleeves were now rolled up and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, showing the hint of an ebony Mark that resided on his chest. Magnus rather liked the effect the Jameson's was having on his boyfriend.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me." Alec said before emptying his shot glass.

"We both know I don't need to get you drunk for that."

Alec's face turned a little redder.

"You two still doing alright?" The perky waitress asked, bouncing over to their table.

"We're fine." Magnus replied, annoyed at through interruption.

"So what do ya think our whiskey now darlin?" She asked Alec, the thickness of her Irish accent coming and going slightly as she talked. She was obviously used to playing up her Irish-ness for tourists.

"It's good; for a whiskey. I'm not much for hard liquor; I usually prefer beer when I drink." Alec was rambling, the alcohol melting away his usual shyness.

"Oh, well then ye gotta have a pint o' Guinness! I'll bring it right up. On the house." She winked at Alec and flashed him another smile, not even noticing Magnus' death-glare. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I can leave if you two would like to be alone." He snipped.

"What?" Alec asked, oblivious.

"You and Molly Malone," he jerked his finger to indicate the waitress, "the two of you seem to be hitting it off."

"She's just being nice to get a good tip."

"Here's a tip: don't hit your customer's date." Magnus retorted.

"You're just jealous because for once you're not the center of attention. Our wait staff always hit on you. And our hotel staff. And pretty much _everybody_ we meet. It was only a matter of time before we met the _one_ person in the world who isn't attracted to you." Once Alec had started talking he couldn't stop. Magnus' inability to hold his tongue about this one waitress, when Alec had held his over countless others, was just unreasonable. Magnus was generally overdramatic, but this was too much. Especially considering the fact that he knew Alec would have had no interest in that girl whether he was dating Magnus or not. She wasn't exactly his type.

The warlock was staring at him incredulously, second guessing the wisdom of plying the boy with alcohol.

"That's not it at all. I am _not_ jealous." _Well, not in the way you think anyway._

"Then why are you getting so pissy?"

Magnus was cut off from replying by the (unnatural) redhead's return. She sat Alec's drink in front of him, looking as if she'd reapplied her makeup before serving it.

"He doesn't like Guinness." Magnus told her flatly.

"Nonsense, everybody likes Guinness. Besides, there's nothing like the fresh stuff. _Way_ better than the imported bottles you'll be gettin over in America. Go on, give us a sip."

_She would make a good spokeswoman for the brand_, Magnus thought, irritated. He'd just been trying to convince Alec of the same thing but somehow he thought he'd rather never have another beer than have _her_ on his side.

Alec looked over at Magnus, who looked as if he were about to snap his fork in half, and took a long sip of his beer.

_You're going to admit you're jealous one way or another_.

"So, what ya think? Delicious right?" She was giggling and twirling her hair again.

"You know, that _is_ a lot better than I remembered it. Thank you for forcing it on me." He gave her a rugged half smile and took another sip.

"You make that look so good, I have to try one now." Magnus jerked his head towards the bar, indicating to the waitress, whose nametag ironically did read 'Molly', that that was an order. She left reluctantly, promising to hurry back.

"Why are you acting like this? Is it the booze or are you just being an ass for the hell of it?" Magnus hissed at Alec once she was out of earshot.

"I want you to admit you're jealous of me." Alec replied, unperturbed by Magnus' insulting accusation.

"I'm not jealous _of you_."

It took Alec's alcohol-ridden brain a moment to get what he was saying.

"Aww that's so sweet," his entire demeanor suddenly changed and he was now looking at Magnus as if he were the most adorable little kitten he'd ever seen.

"Stop patronizing me." Magnus was still angry and he was determined not to let the innocent, loving look on Alec's face deter him.

"I'm not. I really think it's sweet. And now you know how I feel about 90% of the time when I'm out with you."

"I don't act like you were just acting."

"Yes you do. You just don't do it on purpose." Alec had wanted to say something for a long time, but it'd never seemed like the right moment. Besides, he knew it wasn't intentional.

At least that's what he told himself every time those stinging pangs in the pit of his stomach acted up.

Magnus wanted to reply that that wasn't true, but he couldn't. Now that he thought about it, he realized he did actually act like that. It was just so second-nature to him after all this time, and it'd been so long since he'd had a serious relationship and had to think about another person's feelings for a change.

"I'm sorry." Magnus whispered dejectedly just as Molly appeared with his pint.

"So, have you been in Ireland long?" She asked Alec as she sat the drink down.

"Just arrived today." He took another shot of whiskey, no longer concentrating on making Magnus jealous; the sincerity and hurt in Magnus' apology was nearly heartbreaking and he just wanted hug him and tell him he was sorry too.

"Are you planning on staying here in Dublin the whole time or traveling around? It's a good time of year to see the countryside, not quite as wet and dreary as it usually is."

"I don't know, it's a surprise. My boyfriend thinks I plan too much so he refuses to share the itinerary with me. The biggest hint I get is whether or not I should wear a jacket."

She was rendered speechless for a second by Alec's use of the word "boyfriend", but recovered quickly, hoping that maybe it was a new American way of saying mate or chum.

"Well, around here that's not much of a hint at all as 'yes' will always be the answer. You never know with this weather."

Magnus, who had been about to leave for the hotel when she had brought his beer over, was staring at Alec. His quiet, shy, list-making boyfriend was just full of surprises tonight.

"I generally prefer him with the least amount of clothes as possible though; there are _other_ ways to keep warm if the weather turns nasty." Magnus replied, not to be outdone in the bluntness department. Alec had to hide his smile in his drink.

Molly looked as if she'd just been slapped, which, in a way, she had. She blinked, her mind wrapping around the words that had just come out of her patron's mouth.

"If you need anything else just let me know." She gave one more forlorn, disappointed look at Alec and walked off.

Alec started laughing almost as soon as she'd gone.

"She looked so disappointed." Alec said once he'd gotten his laughter under control.

"Good." Magnus replied cruelly.

"Now, now, there's no need to be mean; you won," Alec chastised. He gave Magnus a sly smile before continuing, "are you going to collect your prize or not?"

Magnus took another sip of beer. He really didn't want to seem that easy, but Alec was making it difficult not to be. He would have loved nothing more than to clear off the table and 'collect his prize' that very second, but he had pride and self-respect and Alec wasn't getting away with his behavior that easily.

"Eh, I can wait." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really?" Alec scooted his chair closer to his boyfriend and leaned towards him, casually placing his hand on the warlock's thigh.

"Yes," he took a deep breath, mustering up all of his self-control, and pushed Alec's hand away. He could still feel the heat of their contact radiating upward from the touch.

"Are you sure about that?" Alec whispered into his ear as his finger traced Magnus' jawline. He felt the shiver his touch induced and took it as an encouraging sign.

_No!_ Magnus' body was screaming to be touched more_. I can't give in_, he reminded himself over and over, trying his best to resist. "Yes." He managed to reply.

Alec rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, absentmindedly biting his thumb nail while he thought.

Magnus knew that pensive look. There was plotting going on.

"I don't like that look. What are you thinking about?" He inquired suspiciously.

Alec didn't answer; instead, he poured the last shot of Jameson's out of the bottle and downed it, head spinning slightly at the heat of the alcohol and the thought of what he was about to do. He took some cash out of his pocket, enough to cover the bill and make up for their cruel treatment of the waitress.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him out of the pub.

He walked slowly in the direction of their hotel, remembering seeing what he was looking for on their walk there. He took the stele he brought with him everywhere out of his pocket and started to draw a rune on his forearm.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked when Alec let go of his hand to work on his drawing.

"Disappearing. You should too."

"Why?" Magnus was baffled at the teen's behavior.

"You don't have to if you don't want. It all depends on if you care if you're seen."

"Seen by whom? Doing _what_ exactly?" Magnus asked as Alec steered them off their sidewalk and into an alley.

It was fairly clean and unhazardous for an alley, but he was still confused as to what they were doing there in the middle of the night.

He'd never seen Alec drunk and was beginning to suspect that the boy went slightly insane when intoxicated.

"This." Alec pushed Magnus up against one of the shadow-shrouded brick walls.

"Oh!" Magnus was surprised by Alec's lips on his throat and his hand on the waistband of his leather pants. He could smell the whiskey on Alec's breath as the boy's mouth made its way up to his ear.

"Are you ready for your prize yet, or are you gonna make me beg?" Alec's fingertips traced the smooth curves of Magnus' hips, dipping slowly lower as he waited for an answer.

_God yes_.

Something about the idea of Alec begging for him made his knees go weak and his pants feel excruciatingly tight. He managed to formulate the word "beg" after a few moments of silence where Alec continued to torture him with his teasing hands.

His brain couldn't be expected to comprehend all of these sensations _and_ form coherent sentences. It just wasn't feasible.

"Please baby," Magnus moaned at Alec's use of the word "baby". He wasn't usually one to use pet names. "Please let me kiss you." His lips found Magnus'. He slid his tongue between them, forcing Magnus to let him in.

He tasted so good; like lust and alcohol.

Magnus didn't have a shred of resolve left; Alec could do anything he wanted to and he was helpless to resist.

Alec broke their kiss, leaving Magnus breathless and wanting more.

"Please let me touch you." His hands caressed the tense body he had pressed against the wall; teasing until he heard the whimpers of Magnus lust.

"I need you," he unbuttoned the leather pants, "I need to _feel_ you," he unzipped slowly, trailing his fingers against Magnus' hardness; "I need to _touch_ you," his hand connected with hot flesh and the warlock had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Alec might have been the one talking, but it was definitely Magnus who was begging. His whole body ached with desire for the boy, his arousal growing by the second. He was the one who needed to _be_ felt, needed to _be_ touched. He wanted Alec so badly he could barely breath, barely think.

"God yes... uh... fuck I want you-" Magnus rambled, scarcely coherent as Alec stroked him.

"You have me baby, I'm yours, only yours, always." Alec whispered in his ear, turning him on emotionally as well as physically.

"I need to taste you," he told his lover before kissing him passionately and pulling away; "_more_ of you."

Magnus' eyes widen at the realization of what Alec meant.

This was so unlike the young shadowhunter. He was never this reckless, or dominant for that matter.

Magnus liked it.

Just the idea of what Alec was about to do turned him on more than he thought possible, and now watching him get down on his knees nearly made him come before Alec's mouth had even made contact with his flesh.

He moaned as soft lips wrapped around him, heat and wetness enveloping his length. His fingers twined in Alec's dark hair, tilting his head slightly to allow more of himself to fit into the boy's mouth.

"uuhhmm Alec... Oh fuck..." Magnus' knees felt as if they were about to give way, but Alec's strong hands on either side of his hips held him in place as Alec worked to please him. He had learned, through much enjoyable practice, how to take the warlock completely into his mouth; an action that never failed to elicit a verbal response.

He pulled back slowly, letting his teeth gently graze Magnus' head while his tongue flicked expertly. He knew exactly what sent his lover over the edge, although tonight it was working faster than it ever had before. Usually Magnus was all about foreplay and teasing, but tonight he wanted to get straight to the point; he couldn't resist any longer.

Alec moaned, the vibrations reverberating through his full mouth, sending waves of ecstasy through his victim.

Alec looked up at him and smiled, still holding the warlock between his lips.

"Please Alec," Magnus begged, this torture was excruciating and the look in those eyes...

Alec complied with his pleas, using his hands to help finish the job his mouth had started. He gripped Magnus' shaft tightly, letting the slickness of his saliva guide his hand up and down while his teeth and tongue worked in tandem to achieve the desired result.

"Oh, fuck!" Magnus grasped at the wall for support as the rush of pleasure washed over him and he succumbed to his desires. He spilled into Alec's mouth as the spasms of ecstasy wracked his body. Alec swallowed, continuing to suck until Magnus' orgasm was complete. He placed one last kiss on his lover's soft, sticky flesh before getting to his feet once more.

"Are you still mad at me?" He touched his forehead to Magnus' and stared into the magical eyes that made him feel lost and safe all at the same time. The chest pressed against his was rising and falling rapidly and Magnus' hands wrapped around his neck, more for support than closeness.

"I can never stay mad at you, my beautiful, amazing, incredible, surprising, sexy love." He managed to reply once he'd caught his breath.

"Good." He smiled at his boyfriend while he rezipped and buttoned the leather pants for him. "We should get back to the hotel now, I think I'm gonna pass out."

* * *

><p><em>(epilogue)<em>

* * *

><p>Alec awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, bruised knees, and a very foggy recollection of the previous night, just as Magnus was coming out of the bathroom with two aspirin and a glass of water for him. He tried to sit up, but the world spun and he was forced to lie back down again.<p>

"Why the hell did you let me drink so much last night? I feel like I just fought a greater demon and it kicked me in the head about a billion times." He took the aspirin and covered his face with the fluffy down pillow to keep the sunlight out of his sleepy blue eyes.

"First of all, I didn't 'let' you do anything; you downed the second half of that bottle all on your own. And second of all, you're fun when you're drunk; it was _definitely_ worth the headache."

"Yeah because you're not the one who's head is split in two. Wait, how was I fun? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid." Alec groaned into his pillow.

_This is why I don't drink_, he thought miserably. He hated not being able to remember things and especially not being in control.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Magnus was a little disappointed that Alec couldn't remember how amazing and sexy he'd been last night in that alley, but then again, he would probably be mortified when he found out now that he was sober.

"Not really. I remember being in the pub and you making me try the whiskey and the waitress flirting with me, but it's all a bit blurry after that. Why? _What did I do_?" He was started to panic a little and he wished to the Angel that he could recall what had happened.

"I'm not sure you really want to know. You were cruel and then you were sneaky and then you were so very, _very_ marvelous. The rest is just details."

"Give me details, I have to know what I did." He removed the pillow from his eyes and looked at Magnus as sternly as he could manage given that he felt like his head was going to detach itself from his body at any moment.

"Alright," Magnus caved reluctantly, "but you have to make me a promise first."

"What?" Alec was always suspicious of Magnus' requests as they usually involved something deviant.

"Promise me that you won't swear off alcohol and we will go out drinking again. _**Soon**_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. It ended up a lot longer than I usually aim for, so I hope none of you mind the extra reading material. Please R&amp;R! I love hearing what you likedislike. Also, if you have any special requests for travel destinations or argument topics let me know. France is up next once I get around to writing it. **


	4. French Fights

**So so so so sorry this took so very long to update! I have been super busy with work and there were parts I just couldn't get right. I am happy with the finished product, though it is a bit longer than I had originally intended for it to be. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for sticking with me! I promise I will try to update again soon!**

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked after spending the last two blocks studying his boyfriend's face. They were taking a leisurely stroll back to their hotel after a full day of Paris sightseeing. Hand in hand they made their way through the crowded sidewalks, enjoying the warm breeze blowing around them. They had been talking for a little while, but eventually they'd run out of topics and just walked in comfortable silence, taking in the beauty of the city.<p>

Alec was staring off into the distance with a half-smile on his face; the kind you get when you've just thought of something funny or sweet that happened and you can't stop your face from reacting to the memory. That same look had been on his face for two blocks and now Magnus couldn't reel in his curiosity any longer.

"Huh?" Alec was snapped out of his reverie by Magnus' question.

"I asked what you were thinking about. You would've walked right into that street lamp if I hadn't been guiding you."

"Oh, nothing, just enjoying the moment, ya know? Thinking about how great this trip has been so far and how peaceful it is, not having to deal with Valentine and every demon in the universe, or Izzy. Or my parents."

_Or Jace_, Magnus mentally added.

"Yeah, it is really nice to be away from all of that." Magnus expression turned pensive and a bit gloomy, and it was Alec who was now curious.

"You don't really look like you meant that." They had reached their hotel and walked inside while Alec waited for a response and Magnus tried to find a way to phrase what he was about to say without causing a fight.

Everything _did_ feel perfect and he really didn't want to ruin that, but there's only so long a person can go on pretending that everything is ok and Magnus was reaching his limit.

The small space of the elevator made the silence between them uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, concerned_. I shouldn't have said anything about how great this trip is. As soon as I let myself believe something is perfect it always falls apart. I should have known better. Fuck. _

Alec was so busy chastising himself that he almost didn't hear Magnus when he finally answered.

"I do mean it. It _is_ nice to be away, but what about when we get back?"

"I'm sure it'll be hectic. You'll probably have a lot of business to take care of, hopefully some of it will be Shadowhunter business so I can see you," he smiled at Magnus, not understand what the warlock was looking so dejected about, "but it'll die down eventually. Yeah we both have jobs to do, but I always had a lot of spare time before all this Valentine stuff, although now that I'm eighteen I might have more responsibilities. I'm not entirely sure." He opened the door to their room: a huge, red and gold decorated room with a king-sized four-poster bed and a balcony with a view to die for.

Alec slipped his shoes off at the door and flopped down on the bed, tired from the day's touristy excursions.

Magnus tried to decide whether or not to pursue his point; Alec was so obliviously happy and really, it wouldn't _kill_ him to wait and see.

_Maybe things really would be different. _

Alec motioned for the warlock to come over to the bed so he did, sitting on the side to slowly remove his French designer shoes while still deciding what to say. Alec sat up behind him and placed his arms around Magnus' chest and his chin on his shoulder.

"Smile, frowns are so unbecoming on you." Alec chided, using the same phrase Magnus often used on him. Alec was constantly forgetting to smile.

Magnus forced a smile and laid his head back against his muscular boyfriend.

"That's better. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying, I can tell. Please? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Alec was used to being the worrying, moody one. The protective feeling that came over him when he saw the sadness and uncertainty in Magnus' eyes shocked and overwhelmed him. He wanted to help, wanted to make everything better; even though he didn't know what was wrong in the first place. All he knew was that he had to fix it and bring Magnus' smile back.

Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Here goes nothing_, he thought, hoping beyond hope that his big mouth didn't end up ruining their night, or worse, their relationship.

"Once we're back home, around your family and other shadowhunters and…" he paused, unsure of whether to say the name or not. He didn't have to though, Alec knew who he meant.

"Jace?" He offered helpfully.

"Yes, and Jace. Well, a lot is changing now because of the war and everything with Valentine; It's not such a big deal for shadowhunters and downworlders to associate with one another, at least it's not quite as looked down upon, but there's still a lot that hasn't changed, and probably won't for a long time. I don't want to get in the way of your future as a shadowhunter." This was one, of many, issues that had been mulling around in his brain since their relationship had developed into more than just a fling. Alec's sexual orientation wouldn't have mattered among most downworlders, but being a shadowhunter, he was held to a higher ideal than the rest of the universe; an ideal that had last been updated about, oh, two hundred years ago. If there was one thing that shadowhunters weren't good at, it was change.

"What good is a future where I'm miserable? Yes, I have a duty to protect mundanes from demons, but my relationship preferences don't impact my ability to carry out that task. And really, you're a vital ally, especially right now. We're essentially an ambassador for our kinds, paving the way for shadowhunter/downworlder relations everywhere."

That got a laugh out of Magnus; he couldn't help it.

"Well it sounds like you have that part all figured out."

"Yep." Alec had actually given this particular topic a lot of thought, even before he'd actually had a real relationship with somebody. He knew he would eventually have to accept who he was and people would find out. That had been a moment he dreaded for a long time, but now… now he didn't care who knew. All that mattered was being with the people you cared about and letting them know you cared about them. Alec now knew all too well that life was too short and unpredictable to deny yourself something as important as happiness.

"What about your parents?" Magnus knew Izzy wouldn't be a problem; she had known about their relationship long before anyone else had and she and Magnus got along great.

Alec swallowed. "What about them? I'm obviously not hiding it from them anymore."

"Obviously. But doesn't mean you're going to be as open as you have been here once you're back in their sight. I just want to know what I am to expect in terms of your public behavior."

"I don't know, I mean, it'd be awkward to be affectionate with anyone in front of my parents. You've met them; they aren't exactly the type for PDA."

"True." Magnus thought of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, unsure of whether he'd even seen them hug before. "So no making out in front of the parents, yet," Magnus added with a sly grin, "what about hand holding? Is that too intimate and awkward?"

Alec laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Hand holding is probably ok."

Magnus was starting to relax. Alec made everything sound so simple and he wanted to believe it could really be like that.

_There's just one problem left._

"And Jace?"

Alec took a deep breath and laid back onto the fluffy pillows, pulling Magnus back with him so that they were side by side, his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and Magnus head on his chest. He'd been wondering when this conversation would pop up. 'Never' was the date Alec had been aiming for. He knew that the past several months had not been his best moments. He'd treated Magnus horribly and he knew it. He felt so pathetic when he thought about the way he used to feel about his parabatai, or the way he'd _thought_ he'd felt about him.

Magnus was the only person he'd ever really had deep feelings for. He knew that now. He just wished he could erase all of his stupid thoughts and behavior from before he'd realized it.

"Jace… Jace is my friend and my parabatai, and nothing else. He never will be and I know now that I never actually wanted him to be."

"But you still care about him." It was more a statement than a question.

"Of course I do, but as a brother and nothing more. Not like I care about you." He tilted Magnus' face up so that he could look in his eyes as he spoke.

"You thought you were in love with him, how can you be so certain that's changed?"

_Because I love you_. The thought hit Alec before he really had a chance to comprehend it, but he knew it was the truth.

It took him a moment of staring into Magnus' shocked face to realize he'd said the words out loud.

"I didn't mean-" he could say he hadn't meant it; he had, with all his heart, "-to _say_ that."

Magnus scooted up closer to him so that their faces were barely an inch apart now. Glitter-lined eyes stared at him sternly and, _hopefully?_

_That can't be right_.

Alec thought he must be imagining things.

"Because you didn't _mean_ it or because that wasn't when you intended to say it?" Magnus was searching his face for any sign that he was about to lie. But he couldn't lie. Now that he'd said it, it couldn't bring himself to unsay it.

_How does he always know exactly what I'm thinking?_

"Which answer would you prefer?"

"The truth."

Alec took a deep breath. This was it. No turning back now.

"I didn't mean to tell you that _yet_. We practically just stared dating, I'm sorry, please don't freak out." He had no idea what Magnus was thinking and he couldn't decipher the look on his face. He hoped it wasn't 'this is going way to fast, I need to bail', but he couldn't be sure. Magnus still wasn't speaking.

"You don't have to, I mean, I don't expect you to say it back or anything. Look, just forget I ever said anything, please?" He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm himself down. Magnus' silence was killing him.

_Fuck. I knew I was going to screw this up somehow. There was no way I was going to get away with being _this_ happy. _

He was so positive that his boyfriend was about to leave him for being too clingy and infatuated that he was completely taken by surprise when he felt Magnus' lips on his.

"I love you too." Magnus replied after breaking the impromptu kiss. The words felt strange coming out of his mouth, but only because it had been so long since he'd used them in any meaningful way.

"I… I mean, you..." Magnus kissed his confused, stuttering boyfriend again, this time putting all the emotion he had into it. Joy overrode Alec's shock and his arms wound around Magnus' neck, pulling their bodies as close together as was physically possible, melting into their kiss.

It was like everything had changed, and yet, at the same time like nothing had. Magnus felt the same way he'd always had towards Alec, only now he realized just how deep those feelings had been. He'd been afraid to explore those feelings before, thinking that he was going overboard and that there was no possibly way Alec could feel the same; not so soon. But now that he knew Alec loved him too, it was as if his emotions had been given the green light to exist and make their presence known.

Alec felt the same way.

Magnus' tongue danced in and out of his mouth as their lips crushed one another's. They were both breathing hard, neither wanting to break apart. Magnus captured Alec's lower lip between his teeth and bit down lightly causing Alec to moan into their kiss. Alec could feel his heart racing, the blood ringing in his ears.

_He loves me._

It didn't seem real. The day had started out so normal, and yet, here they were, ending it by pouring out their hearts and exclaiming their love for one another. It couldn't be real.

Alec place a hand on Magnus' chest, pressing ever so slightly, his mind wanting to stop, but his body wanting to keep going. Magnus broke their kiss, his body remaining in place on top of Alec, his face mere inches away from the soft, flushed face looking back at him.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked breathless.

"You're not just saying it because I did, are you?" Alec asked; the insecurities he'd been working to overcome flooding back in an instant. "Because I don't want that. If you don't mean it-"

Magnus put a finger to Alec's lips.

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it. I love you. I am fully aware of the myriad of reasons why that is a bad idea and why I shouldn't and yet I don't care. All I care about is you and being with you."

And there were a _lot_ of reasons. Firstly, he was a warlock and Alec was a shadowhunter. Occasionally one relied on the other for information or assistance, but never did they form lasting, trusting relationships. Secondly, there was the fact that Alec wasn't immortal. Magnus knew better than to get so attached to someone he would have, at best, a few decades with. And a shadowhunter especially! They were notorious for getting themselves killed at an early age. Magnus already couldn't bare that thought, and when the time came for him to have to say goodbye he didn't know how he would handle it.

The list went on and on.

"I don't deserve you," Alec said, reaching up to trace the outline of his boyfriend's face with his fingers.

Magnus chuckled. "You're right about that. You deserve so much more."

"No that's not what I-" Magnus cut him off before he could finish.

"I know what you meant, and you're wrong. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You are literally of The Angel; there is nothing I have done in all my years to deserve someone as amazing as you."

"Well if that's true, and I know that it isn't, then my original statement stands, because there is no way I could have earned someone like you in my short life." Alec's hand traveled form Magnus' jaw to his neck, following the V-necked cut of his fisherman's shirt neckline.

Magnus felt a tingling spark wherever Alec touched him and it was making it difficult for him to concentrate on speaking. Still, he had to correct this (wrong) belief of Alec's that he wasn't good enough for the warlock.

"You're right again. You'd probably need at least a hundred more years of screwing up before you were punished with someone like me." He smiled and kissed Alec's forehead softly. He was still laughing lightly, but Alec could tell he meant what he was saying; he thought Alec could do better.

Alec wasn't used to his boyfriend being so self-deprecating; not without fishing for a compliment at least.

"Stop talking like that." Alec said firmly, one hand coming up to cup Magnus' chin while the other still trailed down his chest.

Alec was a master multi-tasker.

The fierceness in his eyes told Magnus he'd struck a nerve and he should do what the boy said. It took Alec ages to make up his mind, but once he had, there was no changing it. Alec had decided that he wanted Magnus, that Magnus was good enough for him, and that was that. No amount of arguing on Magnus' part would convince him that he was settling, and really, he didn't want to anymore. That would have meant losing Alec and that was something Magnus did _not_ want to do. He'd given it, what in his mind was, a fair shot, and Alec didn't budge. Therefore he would enjoy what he had until the day Alec woke up and realized how amazing he was and how so much more he deserved. _Until then, I'll just have to give him everything I can. _

"Then how will I occupy my mouth?" Magnus replied to Alec's question playfully, satisfied to move on from the heavy talk.

"I have a few suggestions…" Alec pulled Magnus' mouth to his neck and Magnus began kissing, trailing his lips across Alec's collarbone, sucking on the soft flesh until he made reddish-purple colored marks.

The nice thing about vacation was that he didn't have to be careful because it didn't matter who saw.

He pressed his body against Alec's as his kissed his way down, pausing only to remove the shirt in his way, along with his own. He could feel Alec's growing arousal through his jeans, begging for Magnus' touch.

He unzipped the jeans while his lips felt the curves of Alec's taut abdomen muscles. Alec's pants were off in moments, his constricting boxers following them to the floor. His mouth moved immediately to the warm hard flesh waiting for him. Alec moaned and put a hand on the back of Magnus' head, guiding him gently.

Magnus' own arousal was starting to make itself known. That wanting, craving feeling in the pit of his stomach growing every time Alec's length slid in and out of his mouth.

After a moment, Alec's hand directed his boyfriends head upwards to look at him, pulling ever so slightly to indicate that Magnus should stop and move up so that they were face to face.

Alec, who could be incredibly awkward and shy in a public setting, had become adept at taking charge in a private one. This was important though, he'd been thinking about it for a long time and he definitely wanted it, he was just suddenly nervous about asking. His heart fluttered as he tried to think of the right words, the right wording, that didn't make him sound so...so... Virginal.

"Magnus I..." he started and then stopped. The curious cat-eyes watched him, waiting to be told what to do next. That was how Magnus was. Always willing but never pushy. Alec could do as much or as little as he wanted and Magnus always treated it as if it were the best time he'd ever had and never pushed for more than Alec was willing to give.

The blushing shadowhunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to make the fluttering heart beats to slow to at least the speed of a hummingbird's. His carnal needs took over his movements while his mind overanalyzed his dilemma and he was removing Magnus' pants before he even realized it. Once all obstacles were out of the way he pulled the naked warlock back down onto the bed, on top of himself, and passionately kissed him while his hands firmly held him close, caressing the strong shoulders, slender back and perfectly curved ass of his surprised, but unbothered, boyfriend.

Alec pressed his hips against Magnus' causing him to groan with pleasure into their kiss. Alec's kisses were hard, rough. Sucking and biting on Magnus' supple lips while his tongue tasted the sweet flavor that was Magnus Bane. He felt fingers slid down his torso, outlining the scars and Marks that covered his body. The fingers lingered on the inside of his hip, a spot Magnus knew drove Alec crazy when stroked.

"Magnus," Alec said again breathless, in between kisses. "I _want_ you..." his mouth became engaged once more as he lost the words he was trying to say.

Magnus didn't need words though. Alec's body always told him everything he needed to know. Where to touch, when to stop, or in the case of that very moment: when to keep going...

It was Magnus' turn for a nervous heartbeat.

He knew what Alec was trying to say and he was more than ready and willing to comply. They'd done a lot of things together, things Alec had never done before, things Magnus hadn't done in a long time, hell even a couple of things Magnus couldn't remember ever trying, but they hadn't taken that final step yet. Magnus was content to wait; it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying all of the ways they had found to please each other, but still. He wanted to be with Alec in every way possible and he knew how much it meant that Alec was ready to share that moment with _him_. That Alec _wanted_ to share that moment with _him_. He couldn't remember his first time, being so long ago, but he was pretty sure it wasn't anything worth remembering anyway. Sex was for pleasure; a game, a tool, sometimes a weapon. Magnus had never before seen it the way he now saw it: important, emotional, a gift and a shared emotional as well as physical experience. He'd never wanted to become one with someone so entirely the way he did at that moment. He wanted to please Alec, he wanted to make him happy, make him feel special and wanted and _loved_. This was, for once, not about his own pleasure, it was completely about Alec and he couldn't have been happier.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in the boy's ear, wanting to make absolutely sure that he was reading the situation correctly.

"Please baby." Alec whispered back, punctuating his statement by sucking on Magnus' earlobe.

_Oh god._ The warlock bit back an ecstatic whimper and tried to focus on the task at hand. This time had to be patient and gentle; there would be time for complete and utter ravishing later.

In a split second Magnus' brain filed through the thousands of ways he'd already imagined doing this, finding one that would give Alec the most control in case he got overzealous in the heat of the moment. Alec needed to be comfortable and in new situations, control was what made Alec comfortable.

The warlock sat back on his knees and started touching his boyfriend again, this time moving with a different intention. Whereas before they worked fast and hard to make Alec come, they now massaged slowly, building a lasting arousal and preparing his body for what was about to happen.

After a few moments, once Magnus had decided Alec was ready, a small bottle appeared in one of his hands while the other pulled Alec up to a sitting position facing him. They kissed once more while Magnus popped the cap of the bottle open and grabbed for Alec's hand, squeezing a small amount of the warm, smooth liquid into the boy's hand and guiding it to his own throbbing erection. He couldn't stop himself from crying out this time when Alec touched him, coating him in the silky warmth, his grip delicate yet strong.

Magnus lay back down on the bed, pulling Alec on top of his so that the boy had one muscular leg on either side of his prominent hipbones. He looked up at his boyfriend, looking so very much like the depictions of his angelic ancestors; strong, radiant, perfect. Except for the dark tousled hair that fell into his ocean blue eyes. That was distinctly Alec, and one of the things that Magnus found most sexy about him.

_Someone should carve a marble statue of him_, Magnus thought, sitting up a little against the headboard. He smiled reassuringly at Alec, who looked nervous and excited. He smiled back shakily.

Alec leaned forward and brushed a light kiss on his lover's lips. "I love you." He spoke more for his own benefit than Magnus', though he could happily feel the effect the words had on the warlock. He loved hearing the words come out of his mouth; they felt so much stronger than he had ever thought they could.

He felt Magnus against him, waiting patiently for Alec to make the final decision. Alec's heart started racing again, not that it had ever really slowed to a normal rate. After a deep breath he mentally prepared himself for the pain and lowered his body ever so slowly onto Magnus' slick member.

There was an initial shock followed by moments of pain and pleasure that morphed into one another so that he could hardly tell the difference. He let his body get used to the sensation a little at a time, taking more of Magnus every time his body adjusted. Magnus attempted to concentrate on stroking Alec while his own body struggled to remain calm in the midst of new sensations it was being exposed to.

At some point, Alec didn't know when, the pain completely disappeared and all he felt was his growing need to move faster, harder; he needed Magnus sliding in and out of him while the warlock's hands gripped his length, pumping in rhythm with Alec's movements. He was no longer aware of anything but the desire building in his stomach, radiating through his shaking body. He didn't notice how shaky Magnus' movements had also become, or the faint whimpers escaping his boyfriend's throat, or even the nails that dug into his thigh as an incoherent, expletive-filled scream pierced the silence.

Magnus sat up a little, his orgasm still pulsating through his body, and pulled Alec to him so that they were chest to chest. The change in angle made Alec's breath catch and his body began its descent to ecstasy.

Magnus held him close as the orgasm wracked his body, experiencing his pleasure, feeling every muscle tense and spasm while Alec moaned into his ear. He'd never felt so much pleasure from someone else's orgasm. He wished the moment could last forever, at the same time imagining all the things he could do next. His hundreds of years of experience meant he had no shortage of ideas when it came to things he wanted to do to the out of breath shadowhunter lying on top of him.

Alec slowly climbed off of his boyfriend and collapsed next to him, letting his body begin to calm itself down. Magnus smiled at him and brushed a strand of black hair out of his eyes; both too blissful and breathless to do anything else.

"How many other people have you done that with?" Alec whispered once he'd calmed down and his brain was back in control of things. He laid his head on Magnus' shoulder so that he couldn't see his face. He wasn't sure he could handle the answer and he probably should have asked that a long time ago, but he hadn't wanted to know then. He did now.

"We've done a lot of things tonight Alexander; you'll have to be more specific." Magnus stalled, knowing exactly what Alec meant.

"Sex. How many people have you had sex with?" Alec heard the sharp intake of breath.

_Not a good sign_.

"More than I care to count or you would care to know about." Magnus replied finally after a pause. "When you've been alive as long as I have, you find that it can get boring. Sometimes you need distractions."

Alec bit his lip, trying to creating a physical pain to concentrate on rather than the emotional pain the thought of Magnus sharing what they'd just shared with someone else was causing.

"That's not what that was though." Alec couldn't help but look up at Magnus at this. Yes, he'd been a virgin up until a few moments ago, but he was still pretty sure he knew what sex was and what it wasn't. And that definitely was definitely sex.

"Pretty sure you're wrong about that..."

"No. I'm not. That wasn't like anything I've done with anyone in a long time." He tried to remember the last time he'd been so passionate, so in love with someone. He'd thought he loved Camille once, but she'd never felt the same way and those feeling had faded fast. He could not remember a time that he had been loved the way that Alec loved him. Truly, deeply, without judgment or expectations or conditions. No; what they'd just shared had been unlike anything he'd _ever_ experienced before. "Or at all, now that I think about it." He touched Alec's slightly flushed cheek. "I've never been with someone who I loved and who loved me in return."  
>After the rush of emotions and pleasure Alec had just experienced he couldn't imagine separating the physical from the emotional. It was like trying to unmix paint. It just wasn't possible. Once the two colors were mixed it created something new and beautiful and no matter how hard you tried you could never go back to the original. There would always be a piece of both melded together.<p>

Loving someone without having anything physical with them he'd done, or at least he'd thought that was what he'd felt at the time, but being with someone so intimately without feeling anything for them…

He held his lover close.

"That's awful, but I can't say I'm not glad I'm the exception. I don't want to be just another distraction."

"I'm glad too. I love you." It still felt weird to Magnus to say it and mean it so fully and honestly, but he was looking forward to getting used to it. And the light those three simple words ignited behind Alec's eyes was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I love you too." He knew Alec meant it, he never said or did anything he didn't mean to, but there was one thing nagging in the back of Magnus' mind that he just couldn't let go of. It seemed like an inappropriate time to bring it up, but Alec was the one who'd started this whole open and honest conversation, it was only fair he took his turn at answering a hard question.

"Are you disappointed that your first time was with me?"

"By the Angel no! Why would I be?" Alec was confused at why Magnus would think such a thing.

"I'm sure you had another person in mind for a long time, and I just, hope I didn't disappoint as a replacement." Magnus tried to speak as lightly as possible, though he was truly scared of what Alec's answer might be.

_Jace. That's what he's getting at?_ Now that Alec knew what he really wanted, that whole part of his life seemed so far away. Like a strange dream that made perfect sense while he was asleep but was weird and nonsensical once he'd woken up.

"Magnus, you are not now, nor will never ever be, a replacement. For anyone." Alec spoke firmly, looking into Magnus' worried eyes as he continued. "I want you. Only you. I was confused and scared and that was a stupid crush. _You_ are what matter to me. _You_ are who I care about, who I _love_, and who I _want_. And you are far, _far_ from disappointing." He hated to think that Magnus had felt that way for even a second, but he knew his behavior before the war hadn't really warranted him feeling any differently. But he'd still been confused then. He wasn't now. Everything was clear now. Everything made sense. Everything was Magnus.

"I'm so sorry I ever made you feel that way. I've been such an idiot. You deserved so much better than the way I've been."

Magnus laughed, feeling too elated at Alec's passionate words to harbor any hard feelings.

"Don't worry," he hugged Alec closer and kissed him lightly across the mouth. "I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I can't remember if the books mentioned anything about them saying I love you or not, but as I have mentioned before, I am taking a little bit of creative license with this story so I hope you guys don't mind. I'm trying to write these in geographical order so Spain should be next. I have a bit written already so hopefully it wont take too long to get finished. <strong>


	5. Spanish Surprises pt 1

**Ok, wow. First off let me apologize for taking OVER A FREAKING YEAR to update this story. To be honest with you, I took the break up pretty hard and couldn't bring myself to touch any Mortal Instruments works for a while. That coupled with my own break up, new (and amazing, wonderful, terrific) boyfriend, full time college and all around hectic home life meant this little piece of work got put on the back burner. I recently have opened my heart back up to Cassandra Clare (even though she trampled all over it, she still has time to redeem herself) and I found this chapter, already mostly written, in a notebook somewhere. So I spruced it up, added some length (hence the pt 1 and pt 2) and am posting it for you all now. It turned out to be REALLLLLLLY long. Sorry. **

**That being said, I don't know when I will get around to adding anything else, but there is at least one more half written chapter lying around that will be posted eventually. **

**So thank you if you're coming back and reading this, and thank you if you're new! As always, reviews are like chocolate: there can never be enough :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own these characters, though I am far more attached to them than any sane person should be.**

* * *

><p>"Hola, Alec!" A tall, muscular Greek boy about Alec's age approached them, waving and smiling emphatically.<p>

"Dimitri? Hey! How have you been?" Alec hugged the smiling teen while Magnus looked on curiously.

"Great. I heard about what happened in Idris, with your brother and all. I'm really sorry." The smile faded from Dimitri's face.

"Yeah, me too." Alec's gaze shifted towards the flood. He still didn't like talking about it.

"So who's your friend?" Dimitri asked, rapidly changing the subject.

"This is Magnus."

Magnus cleared his throat, indicating to Alec that he'd forgotten to say something.

"Oh sorry, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus looked at him pointedly, waiting.

It finally clicked.

"My boyfriend." Alec added, blushing slightly. He still wasn't that used to saying it. Especially to other shadowhunters.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dimitri." He extended his hand towards Magnus, who took it and replied with a sarcastic "I'd gathered as much."

"Alec and I met when I stayed at the New York Institute with my parents a few years back. I was there, what about eight months or so, wasn't it?" He looked at Alec for confirmation. Alec nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here in Spain?" Alec inquired.

"'Getting some 'life experience' according to my parents. As soon as I turned eighteen they _surprised_ me with travel plans; for the next two years. I'm staying with the Institute here for four more months then it's off to China for another six."

"Wow that sounds amazing, and a little hectic."

"Yeah it's definitely both. So what are you guys doing here?" Dimitri was addressing them both, but his eyes rarely left Alec. A fact Magnus was not in the least bit oblivious to.

"Having a much needed and well-earned vacation." Magnus said, casually sliding his hand into Alec's.

"That sounds fantastic. I'd love to get a break from demon slaying. This institute is strict; so much more than the one back home in Greece. But at least I get a chance to get drunk without parental judgement every once in awhile." He punctuated his sentence by downing the last of the beer in his hand. "Do you two wanna join me?"

"Sure." Alec replied instantly, then looking over at Magnus added, "if you don't mind."

_Right, like I could say no now._

"Of course not." He put on his best smile. _At least I'll get to hear some interesting stories_.

Dimitri led them to a table on the corner of the club that was surrounded by plush orange chairs and chaise lounges. Magnus couldn't help noticing that the boy's pastel yellow t-shirt perfectly accentuated his dark Greek skin and chiseled muscles. He felt what was becoming a familiar ache in the pit of his stomach and wished, for the umpteenth time, that he could control his jealousy better. It had never been a problem with his other lovers. Probably because he'd never cared much about them.

_Alexander spent eight months with this boy_.

He took a deep breath and tried to clear the ridiculous images from his mind. Damn his overactive imagination. Alec would have still been a shy kid a few years ago, obsessed with his parabati. It was absurd to get jealous over something so unlikely. Besides, he knew he'd been Alec's first kiss. There was nothing to worry about.

Was there?

"This is Gabriel and Felix." Dimitri's voice pulled Magnus out of his introspection momentarily as he introduced two Spanish guys sitting at the table. The one who looked up at "Gabriel" appeared to be in his early twenties, with large muscles covered in prominent black Marks. The one who must've been Felix looked barely 18.

"Are you working tonight?" Alec asked, noticing the fresh Marks on all of them.

"We're always working." Felix told him in a thick Spanish accent.

"We don't technically have an assignment, but we always have to be prepared." Dimitri explained, as if he were reciting something he'd heard a thousand times. Which he was. "Guys, this is my friend Alec from the New York Institute and his-"

"Warlock." Felix finished for him; his wide eyes on Magnus' slit-pupiled ones.

"Not just any warlock, that's Magnus Bane." Gabriel added.

"Have we met?" Magnus inquired as he and Alec took their seats next to each other on one of the lounges.

"A really long time ago."

"Well, that's relative." Magnus said bluntly. He wasn't sure if his status was earning his disdain or respect in this crowd.

Gabriel laughed. "Si, I guess it is. It was a long time ago for me then. I was eight or nine and you came here on Clave business; I remember because I was mucho into magic at the time. I would follow you around and ask you to do tricks when no one was looking."

"I think I remember that now; you were very annoying. Didn't I give you a rabbit?" Magnus said lightheartedly, relaxing a little at the memory.

"Si, made it appear right outta thin air. I named it after you; kept him for a couple of months too, before he got loose and hopped off."

_Well that's not creepy at all_, Alec thought a little bitterly. He was enjoying the small glimpse into a piece of Magnus' past, but there was still that tiny twinge of jealousy that he felt whenever anyone shared their memories about Magnus. They all knew something about the man he loved that he didn't, and it wasn't like Magnus was going to tell him anything voluntarily. He was always so guarded about his past; he wouldn't even share little stories like this one. Alec guessed for fear of it leading to more questions, so he never pried, but, by the Angel, he was curious.

Magnus, along with everyone else, was laughing now and the genuine mirth in his lover's face brought an unintentional smile to his own lips.

"I can't believe it even stayed _that_ long."

"Yeah, it wasn't very happy. Bit me a lot." Gabriel said gruffly. This set off another round of laughs from the group.

"That reminds me of that stray dog we found right outside the institute, do you remember?" Dimitri asked Alec through the laughs.

"That dog was an asshole." Alec said seriously. Taking a sip of the beer a waiter had just dropped off, Alec looked around at the club. Through the dim lighting he could make out numerous seating areas similar to the one they were at, as well as a large dance floor area with a place for a DJ.

"He was sweet!" Dimitri contradicted and Alec's gaze fell back on him.

"I was trying to save his life and he kept biting me, that's not 'sweet'". He replied matter-of-fact-ly.

"Maybe they were love bites." Magnus suggested teasingly, enjoying the reminiscent evening, even if he did have to put up with his boyfriend being ogled.

"No. They were pure hatred. I think he may actually have been demonic."

"It was a normal dog Alec, you're just really bad with animals."

"I am not! You can ask Magnus, I'm good with animals, generally, that dog was just a monster." Magnus thought about how Chairman Meow was with Alec and had to agree with his boyfriend. "Though," he added after a pause, "I don't think I've ever seen you with a dog. Not a real one at least." Magnus didn't think he could count Alec's interactions with werewolves.

The entire group was laughing now and Alec was involuntarily turning slightly redder by the second.

"Ok, this topic is officially exhausted." He announced taking back control of the situation. "I think I'm going to need a few more drinks before Dimitri opens his mouth again." He turned to the warlock at his side and asked "what would you like?" but before Magnus could speak, Felix answered for him.

"Tequila! You have to try the tequila in this place. I'll go get us a bottle." He volunteered, literally jumping at the chance to go to the bar.

"Thanks." Alec yelled after him.

"Don't thank him. He's just using it as an excuse to go back up there and hit on that poor bartender some more." Gabriel laughed.

They looked over to the bar, which was large and ornate, with mirrored paneled shelves holding every brand of liquor imaginable. They spotted Felix easily, his muscular frame covered in black designs that shone through his pale blue t-shirt making him quickly distinguishable from the mundanes. He was, sure enough, leaning in, talking to a short blonde in a very pink, very low-cut top.

"I will never understand what he sees in them." Gabriel sighed, running a Marked hand through his short black hair.

"Blondes?" Magnus inquired.

"Women."

Alec raised his eyebrows, surprised at Gabriel's cavalier tone. Though, it wasn't as if Gabriel had to worry about Alec acting adversely to admission. Still, Alec was only just getting used to admitting his sexuality to himself, let alone other people, and here this guy was, a virtual _stranger, _just throwing it out in the open like that. He was both impressed and a little jealous of that bravery. _  
><em>

"Eh, to each his own." Dimitri replied diplomatically.

"Speaking of 'to each his own', your reason for coming here just walked through the door."

Dimitri's head snapped up in the direction of the door where a tall, lanky man had just walked in. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes. Headphones hung around his neck and he carried a large case in one hand. He was wearing baggy black jeans with chains hanging from them a tight white tank top.

_Someone has a type, _Magnus thought as Dimitri blushed bright red and looked down; suddenly his drink was the most fascinating thing in the room. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

"So it's just a coincidence that we only ever go to clubs when a certain someone is DJing?" Gabriel teased.

"That's not a real word." Was Dimitri's only defense, as his olive-skinned cheeks turned deeper red. Gabriel opened his mouth to dish out more embarrassment, but Dimitri was saved by Felix returning, carrying a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker, and five shot glasses.

"Time for a toast!" Felix yelled excitedly, flopping down in a chair and unscrewing the bottle cap while everyone took a shot glass.

"What are we toasting to?" Alec asked, looking wearily at the little glass in his hand, now full of golden liquid. He really hadn't been intending to get drunk tonight and still wasn't sure that he wanted to. He tended to wake up with no memory and a massive headache after a night out drinking with Magnus. His boyfriend didn't ever seem to mind, but Alec was sure Magnus intentionally left out a lot when telling Alec about the previous evening. He still wasn't quite sure what'd happened in Dublin.

"We are toasting to me getting laid!"

"Well that was fast. No wonder you can't keep a girlfriend." Gabriel jibed.

"Funny. I meant later tonight when her shift ends. Just take the shot you ass." Felix held his glass up and the others followed suit.

The liquid burnt Alec's throat as it went down; he was still not used to taking shots and wasn't sure he'd ever be able to do it with the ease of Jace or Magnus. Though, Magnus had had considerably more time than he to perfect it and Jace, well, he was just good at everything.

"So Alec," Dimitri leaned in closer so that he could be heard over the now deafening music the new DJ had put on, "how long are you going to be staying in this lovely city?"

"I'm not really sure, Magnus is handling most of the travel plans because he, _wrongly_, thinks I plan too much." Alec answered, never missing an opportunity to complain about what he felt was Magnus' unjust treatment of him and his itineraries.

"Haha sounds like the Alec I knew."

"What does?" Magnus asked, eavesdropping on their conversation while absentmindedly putting a possessive hand on Alec's thigh.

"Overplanning. Does he still make those godawful lists?"

Alec groaned. This was not where he wanted the conversation to be heading. What was this, gang up on Alec day?

Magnus, on the other hand, was pleased to be validated and kept going. "Oh no, he's graduated to full itineraries now."

"Wow" was all Dimitri could say, his head dramatically in his hands. "I remember this one time, about a month into my stay in New York, I tried to get him to go on a picnic on the spur of the moment. Yeah, two hours later we finally left. I was starving by the time we got to the park and it had turned cold. Last time I ever tried to do something spontaneous without having a snack first."

Magnus was even more intrigued now. _Picnic? Just how good of friends did you used to be with my Alexander? _

"That's why you don't ask first" Magnus said, leaning closer to Alec to hear Dimitri better. Or, at least that was the way he justified it in his brain. It definitely wasn't because he was possessive or anything.

"Yeah, but he has such an aversion to blindfolds and is so prone to panic attacks."

"Aversion to blindfolds? Hmm, he must've grown out of that," Magnus grinned wickedly, and Alec sunk further into the couch, wishing he could disappear into it all together. One beer and two tequila shots were not enough intoxication to endure this and mixed with his nervous embarrassment, it was all starting to make him feel a little ill. He needed Dimitri and Magnus to stop talking to each other. And to back off a little. He was starting the feel that if the conversation lasted much longer they would both be sitting in his lap.

"Now the panic attacks, I think we may be causing one of those right now." Magnus poured another shot and handed it to Alec, taking it upon himself to lick the soft skin on the back of Alec's hand between his thumb and first finger and pour salt on it. "Drink." He commanded.

Alec sighed before shaking his head wearily and complying.

_No way I'm managing to get Magnus to leave now. Might as well hope this stuff's strong enough that I don't have to remember this in the morning. _Alec thought as the taste of salt was washed away by the, getting-smoother-with-every-shot, tequila. He ran a hand through his hair, starting to feel the effects of his drinks take hold. It was suddenly very warm, especially with his boyfriend and Dimitri sitting so very close to him. The music was starting to give him a headache and he was glad to hear the DJ say he was going to change up the pace for a few as a less bass-filled song came blaring through the speakers.

He noticed Dimitri absentmindedly smile as he watched the DJ speak.

"Do your parents know about, you know..." he glanced up at the man holding his friend's attention, then back to Dimitri, hoping he wasn't being rude asking.

He needed a subject change anyway.

"Yeah, I told them a couple weeks before my eighteenth birthday. I thought they'd taken it well, or at least, better than I had expected. They just acted like I was going through some phase and I'd get over it, which was a lot better than the yelling I was anticipating. They never mentioned It again so I thought that meant they'd accepted it and moved on, you know how much my parents hated talking about emotions. That's usually the way they deal with things, ignore, accept, move on. Boy was I wrong." Dimitri took a break from his story to down another shot of tequila. "God this stuff is disgusting." Alec laughed at the face Dimitri made as the biting liquid went down.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, so they acted like I didn't say anything until my birthday and then bam!" he slammed his hand down on the table, getting louder as his intoxication level grew. "I was told I was being shipped off to a bunch of other countries so I could 'get some new experiences' and 'learn what it means to be a shadowhunter' which was essentially code for 'learn how to not be gay'. So that's the real reason I'm in Spain. To be persuaded into liking the right," he made air quotes around the word 'right', "sex by my peers."

"It's worked out great so far!" Gabriel chimed in, winking at a male waiter who'd just come by to replace their empty liquor bottle with a full one and take up any empty beer pints.

"Hey I've been picking up women left and right in front of ya, not my fault you haven't caught on yet." Felix teased.

"Actually Felix," Gabriel began seriously, "we _are_ older, and wiser, than you and it _is _our responsibility to look out for you. _We _are the ones who have failed to show _you _the error of your ways." He was losing his serious composer as he added, "I'm pretty sure that guy sitting over there wouldn't mind giving us a hand with that, if you know what I mean. He's been checking you out all night." He nodded over to a skinny looking man in a mesh green top with hot pants to match, sitting alone at one of the tall wooden tables by the bar. He winked when he saw everyone's gaze on him.

This set everyone off laughing, except Felix who went beet red and tried to avoid looking in the direction Gabriel had indicated.

"Well what about you?" Dimitri asked once he'd regained his composure somewhat. "I'm surprised Maryse didn't spontaneously combust after your display in the Accords hall after the battle. Or Robert for that matter."

Alec almost choked on the glass of beer he had up to his lips.

"How did you know-" he sputtered.

"Wait a sec. That was you?" Gabriel shook his head in awe. "All this time I had no idea we were in the midst of the celebrity couple. Dimitri, you should've said!" He slapped Dimitri's knee.

"I just figured you'd made the connection and were being polite."

"Me polite?" Gabriel looked at his friends sadly, "how long have you know me?"

"Obviously I overestimated you _and _your deduction skills."

"Hang on a second, can we get back to how you know about that, and, more importantly, _why _you know about it?" Alec was feeling mildly hysterical and his heart was racing; though that may have been the mixture of heat and alcohol. He put a hand on Magnus' knee for support.

"Felix's parents were there, along with some of the older shadowhunters from our Institute. It was a topic of conversation for a little while, among other things obviously." Dimitri explained.

Alec was floored. Magnus was amused.

"Everything else that went on that day and a downworlder and shadowhunter kissing ranks as gossip worthy. _That _is saying something." The warlock mused, though he'd known when it happened it was going to be something that was talked about for some time to come. He often wondered about what would be waiting for Alec, for _them_, when they got back to New York. He tried not to dwell though.

"It was a day of taboo breaking; you two kind of fell into that category as well." Felix chimed in, still averting his eyes from the direction of his would-be lover.

"I think I should be mortified about this," Alec thought aloud.

"Honored, not mortified. You're a pioneer."

Alec laughed, feeling a little lightheaded. "You're drunk."_ And so am I. _He thought, tugging at the collar of his black t-shirt. _I should've agreed to wear that V-neck Magnus wanted me to._

"The one doesn't cancel the other out." Gabriel raised his glass in a toast, pulling Alec out of his drunken mental wanderings. "How about a reenactment?" He joked, winking at Alec.

Unbeknownst to Magnus, the exhibitionist phase of his boyfriend's intoxication had kicked in so, instead of blushing furiously like the warlock had been expecting, Alec snaked a hand around Magnus' neck and kissed him passionately (and rather sloppily, not that Magnus minded much). He then filled a shot glass and lifted it to Gabriel's outstretched pint toasting "to pioneering!" before swallowing it down.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn used to think that 800 _ish _years of experiences had given him an immunity to surprises, but his shadowhunter had turned out to be a constant supplier of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this was pure fluff and silliness, I know, and very heavy on the dialogue. But part 2 is a little agnsty, and little hurtcomforty. Which, I know I said this would be a humor filled fic, but I lied. Sorry. If you don't want to read something with tears then don't read the next chapter I upload, but I'm warning you: you will miss out on a shower scene. **


	6. Spanish Surprises pt 2

**So this shower scene may not be as steamy as many of you want, but it was getting really long and where I stopped it seemed like a good place. There's lots of insecurity and love in here, as well as some lightly lemony scented soap so if you have delicate eyes (and have somehow made it through this fic without going blind) you may want to turn back now. If not, enjoy!**

**As always, I love to hear your thoughts and feelings so please review and lemme know what you think of pt 2. **

**Disclaimer: I have yet to turn into Cassandra Clare, so previous disclaimers are still in effect. I do not own! **

* * *

><p>Many hours, and drinks, later the two men stumbled into their hotel room. Magnus had cut Alec off after his sixth shot, making sure to order him only water for the last hour and a half at the club. The warlock tended to hold his alcohol well, but his inexperienced boyfriend was still a lightweight, and even after almost two hours he was still barely able to walk.<p>

Magnus helped him over to the king sized bed, making sure he didn't lay down on the tacky floral patterned comforter too quickly; he was not in the mood to clean up the results.

He removed Alec's shoes and socks, earning a mischievous grin and slender fingers running through his gelled hair as he reached to unlatch Alec's belt.

"Not tonight darling, I wouldn't want to take advantage of your vulnerable state." He teased, unlooping the belt and tossing it to the floor.

"That's never stopped you before." Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' locks and pulled him into a deep kiss. The boy still tasted strongly of alcohol, not that he minded very much; he always loved the taste of Alec on his lips no matter what other flavors tainted it.

However, that didn't change the fact that he'd just spent the last Angel knows how many hours watching his intoxicated boyfriend get hit on by his old friend, not to mention the numerous waiters and clubgoers that threw winks and longing glances his way. Not that Magnus wasn't receiving his fair share of flirtatious glances, but whereas Magnus had been making a conscious effort as of late to ignore such glances, Alec seemed to be feeding off of it.

Granted, he was very drunk and couldn't keep his hands off the moody warlock for more than five minutes at a time, so Magnus' annoyance meter kept getting reset every time those scarred hands slid up his thigh or those soft lips sucked on his earlobe. And he did have to admit that it was nice getting to see Alec let loose; he just hoped that the boy hadn't enjoyed it _too _much.

Magnus was his _first _boyfriend after all.

There was no doubt in his mind that Alec truly loved him, that wasn't the issue. Magnus had witnessed, and experienced, countless relationships come to an end because of the invasive powers of curiosity though. What would happen if Alec went through that, almost inevitable, phase and decided that they needed to 'see other people' and he needed to 'get some life experience before settling down'? Magnus had had plenty of both of those and they'd never turned out well. He knew that this was it. The real thing. The thing he'd never thought he deserved; never thought he could have. The thing that turned him into a jealous, overprotective, utterly helpless individual.

_True love_.

He turned his head away so that Alec wouldn't see the involuntary tear that escaped his eye.

_Goddamn you. _

No one held this much power over him. No one except this beautiful, insecure, infuriating, intoxicating boy.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice broke through his thoughts. He wiped his face as stealthily as he could and busied himself with removing his own clothing.

Alec stood up from the bed, a little shakily at first, and walked over to his boyfriend who was now barefoot and shirtless next to the dresser.

"What's wrong?" Alec's breath was hot on the back of his neck as strong arms wrapped his waist and his back was met with Alec's well defined chest.

He opened his mouth to attempt a light hearted "nothing" but was interrupted. "Don't try to lie to me and say 'nothing', I know you better than that. Something's bothering you, tell me what it is."

Magnus cursed himself silently for being so readable.

_Why can't I control my emotions better when I'm around him?! _

"We should talk about this when you've sobered up more." He removed the arms encircling him and planted a quick kiss on Alec's cheek before heading towards the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a shower before bed; get some rest, I won't be long."

He went in and locked the door before Alec had a chance to reply and before he could change his mind and run back into those strong arms.

The bathroom was small, as was the shower/tub combination, but it had great water pressure and an endless supply of hot water, which Magnus would have usually basked in. Tonight however, he turned the water to cool, not wanting the heat to aggravate the alcohol in his stomach, since his emotional state was already working on that for him.

Finishing stripping off his remaining clothing, he stepped into the tepid water and closed his eyes, letting it work to wash away crazy emotions of the night. He was too distracted by the rhythmic sound of the droplets hitting his flesh to notice the door unlock and a bare skinned Alec slip silently through, closing it soundlessly. Placing the stele that he used to break in on the edge of the sink, he pulled back a corner of the curtain, stepping inside.

Magnus jumped and smacked Alec hard on the arm as he was jolted out of his peaceful meditation.

"Ow!" Alec pouted, rubbing his, now bright pink and stinging, arm.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me. _And _getting in my shower without an invitation!" Magnus was trying to sound angry, but he really couldn't keep up the facade. He couldn't be mad at Alec when he was naked. He just didn't have the capability to enjoy the view **and **remember what he was supposed to be angry about. Alec's skin was evenly pale all over and blemish free, aside from the scars from Marks of days gone by. Magnus didn't mind those though, in fact, he found them sexy. The way they snaked up the shadowhunter's limbs, curling around the prominent edges of his collar bones, trailing down those tight abs... Magnus often enjoyed following the trail of runes with his mouth, running his tongue along the raised edges.

"I'm sorry." Alec put his arms around his boyfriend's neck and brought their lips together under the stream of water.

"That's much more romantic in the movies," he sputtered as he wiped water from his face. Magnus laughed genuinely and pulled Alec out of the water just enough to kiss him again, properly, without drowning them both.

"Now," Alec started when they broke from their kiss, "are you ready to tell me what's bothering you so much?" The momentary cheerfulness faded from Magnus's eyes.

"I told you, I don't want to discuss it until you have sobered up."

"I have. Mostly." Alec traced his hand across his chest and right arm, bringing Magnus's attention to the newly etched runes that he hadn't noticed before. He recognized three out of four of them; focus, clarity, and (his personal favorite) stamina.

When you were in such a relationship, where you were constantly busy with dangerous endeavors and coming home at night was never a guarantee, it was essential to appreciate every moment you had with your lover, even if that meant eliciting the help of Marks for purposes _other _than necessarily intended.

He assumed the fourth rune was probably the shadowhunter equivalent of a bottle of aspirin and a gallon of water.

He searched Alec's oceanic eyes for any signs of disorientation and was met with an unwavering, determined gaze; the concern in which took his breath away.

"I'm not seeing other people." Magnus announced. Alec's gaze turned confused and his brow knitted.

"Well that's good, because I'm almost certain it's only me and you in here." He joked, giving himself more time to assess the situation.

"Stop being a smartass darling, it doesn't suit you. All I was trying to say is that we never specified whether this was to be an exclusive relationship or not and I want you to know that I believe it should be."

Alec stared at the man he loved in a mixture of confusion and shock. The idea of Alec wanting to be with anyone else, especially while he was with Magnus, was so absurd to him that he didn't quite know what to say to it.

He stepped back, letting the water fall between them like a curtain. It was the sower equivalent of hiding in one of his oversized hoodies.

"I didn't know that needed to be specified. I've only ever been with you Magnus, you know that. Only ever kissed you, only ever _loved _you. I didn't know there was ever a time that this _wasn't _exclusive." He spit out that last sentence with a little more venom than he'd intended. The thought that Magnus could have been seeing other people at any point before now had never occurred to him, and now that it had it made him want to hit something. Hard. Until his stomach stopped feeling like it was upside down tied in a knot and his blood stopped boiling in his veins.

Magnus smiled despite himself. The intensity of the boy's emotions always astounded and delighted him.

"My sweet, sweet Alexander." He closed the distance between them, reaching up and maneuvering the shower head out of their way. "There has been no moment since I first saw those beautiful blue eyes, those kissable pink lips," he traced his finger across Alec's slightly parted lips, "that insanely gorgeous body," his hand moved down to stroke Alec's bare, muscular chest, "that I have not been exclusively yours." He could feel Alec's heart racing beneath his touch. "I apologize for it ever seeming otherwise." His kissed his boyfriend deeply and it took no small amount of effort to force himself to voluntarily stop; Alec's kiss was hungry, his body aching to be _closer_, his hands dying to touch _more_. Still, Magnus had to finish addressing his concerns before he allowed himself to be consumed by passion.

Even though his earlier insecurities felt like insanity now, there was still a tiny part of him that needed to put it out there. Even if it took them in a direction he wasn't willing to go in.

"However, I have been with other people before; you haven't. And things are different now than when we met. You're more comfortable with yourself, much more confident; you obviously have the eye of another shadowhunter..." He trailed off for a moment, trying to make sure the words came out correctly; holding back the tears that were forming behind his eyes.

"I'm just saying that it would be understandable if you desired to be in a relationship with someone, more like yourself, who you had more in common with." Magnus wasn't technically lying; he would _understand_ it, he just wouldn't _like_ it. He would accept it, however, if that was what his Alexander wanted. As much as he wanted to be selfish, he wanted nothing more than his boyfriend's happiness and if that meant not being _his _Alexander anymore then so be it. He had all the time in the world to get over a broken heart. Alec's precious life and happiness were far more important than his own.

"Why are you trying to convince me to break up with you?" Alec looked hurt and confused by the warlock's words. Not surprising since, to him, the topic had come out of nowhere.

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything my sweet, I am simply making you aware of your options."

"I don't need options Magnus. I need you. _Only you_. If I wasn't 100% sure of that do you think I would have done what I did in the Accords Hall? Or Paris for that matter. I love you, no matter how many waiters or shadowhunters or any other types of people flirt with me, _I love you_." He looked Magnus squarely in the eye as he said this with that stubborn determination that was shared among the Lightwood clan.

Any lingering hints of doubt faded away with the ferocity of his gaze.

"How many times has this conversation been the other way around? How many times have I insecurely reminded you of how many other people you could be with who are better than me? When did the all-powerful, all confident, Magnus Bane become insecure about someone as insignificant as me?"

Magnus playfully pinched Alec's arm, putting on his most stern face as he said "Alexander Lightwood don't you EVER talk that way about the man I love again. You are, quite possibly, the furthest thing from insignificant that exists. I'm insecure because you are beautiful and perfect and you have my heart to do with as you please and there is nothing I can, or would, do to change that." Sliding his arms around Alec's neck, tears streaming down his cheeks, he added, "and if you ever tell anyone how desperate and needy I have become because of you I may have to kill you, love or not." They were both smiling through tears now, Alec leaning into the warlock's body, suddenly aware of how cold the running water had become and how much he wanted to leave the shower and feel the warmth of his lover in bed.

"I love you Magnus," he said, looking into those glistening eyes. He breathed a last word onto Magnus's lips before passionately pressing them to his boyfriend's wanting mouth. Magnus smiled into the kiss, thinking that he'd never enjoyed the word "forever" so much.


End file.
